Super Mario Adventures
by cyberboy13
Summary: 8 years after Smithy's defeat, everyone's favorite evil blacksmith returns with a vengeance in this TV style story.


Author's Note- This is my first fic here, I've been busy on It's a Super Mario story done in the style of a TV show, and has Mario characters and new ones I made up. When a new character first appears, I'll put a next to it.

Disclaimer- I own everything related to Mario!!! I own it! I own it!!! Then I woke up. I'm just screwing ya, I own only a passion for Mario games.

Super Mario Adventures Ch. 1

Evil music plays in background. A giant ship with Smithy's face on the front flies thru the night sky. Soon two characters, a female blond in an orange jumpsuit and a bolt-shaped scar on the right eye named Sparker and a rock-and-roll dressed punk robot named Crashed appear in an evil throne. On the throne is none other than is the ghost of Smithy, the evil blacksmith from another dimension that Mario fought 8 years ago. In sync, they spoke-

"Lord Smithy, we return from the Mushroom Kingdom Laboratory of Science with a suitable body for your highness."

Camera zooms in on the robotic body, which is silver on the limbs and blue elsewhere. It shows a lifeless robot face on it. Smithy grunted "It must do, the two of you can leave now. Tomorrow we begin operation- Mayhem and finally get revenge on that despicable plumber for destroying my body. I will finally be able to leave this room after so much time and so much planning." Everything fades away except for Smithy's glowing yellow eyes.

(Theme Song Starts- Need suggestions for actiony lyrics from reviewers.)

It was a nice day in the Mushroom Kingdom. Bowser has not attacked in almost a year now, And Mario, Yoshi, Toad, Luigi, and the others including the Wario Bros. And the Princesses were living peacefully. Mario and Luigi were training. Both were Raccoon and were flying, practicing fighting in the air. Over the years, Mario has lost his gut and grown a bit taller, but still shorter than Luigi. However, he was stronger than the green one, so everyday they trained to get Luigi to be more powerful. The bros. also have discovered new superpowers to add to their arsenal, making them a big threat to evil. (Action music plays. Camera zooms in on Bros.)

Luigi throws a jab at Mario, but he dodges it and kicks Luigi in the jaw, sending him into the sky. Mario flew up to hit Luigi again, but Luigi found a super block and punched, revealing a Vanish Cap. Luigi puts it on a nanosecond before a punch of Mario's is about to connect. He phases thru his red brother, grabs his left ankle, pulls him down, punches him in the stomach, then takes Mario and heaves him into the ground, causing Mario to skid on the grass hard and fast, revealing dirt. Luigi's Vanish Power wears off, but he prepares a flying kick at Mario. Mario recovers, grabs the grass, and holds onto it, flipping backwards, and Luigi's kick lands in the dirt. Mario grabs a Fire Flower from a block, and charges at his brother. Luigi goes Fiery from a Fire Flower on the ground and charges also. Both punch fist to fist, causing a red-hot explosion. When the bright light fades away, Luigi lands on all four on the ground, while Mario lands on two airborne blocks with one foot per block. Both breathe heavily, and then fade back to normal. Yoshi and Toad, watching everything, give applause.

"You two get better every day!" The green dragon commented. Toad piped in, "No wonder Bowser hasn't attacked for so long! He's shaking in his reptilian feet!" Mario jumped down and helped his little bro up. Soon Mario sensed something uncanny. Luigi felt it too. "Do you feel that?" Mario asked. "Yeah. It's almost like something's coming here. Something familiar. But it can't be Bowser. This is much stronger." Luigi responded. Mario looked up and saw something strange. All the clouds were circling something in the air. Luigi looked up and saw a black dot in the sky in the middle of the cloud circle. It was too far away to distinguish, but both brothers knew something was amiss. They saw it move faster and faster. The brothers paused, then Luigi spoke up. "I say we follow it. The more we know about this thing, the better." Mario nodded. The brothers jumped thru the kingdom following the dot. Over the years they also greatly improved their already superhuman jumping ability, able to jump far and high. "Wait up!" Called Yoshi. Toad climbed onto Yoshi's saddle and they gave chase.

Eventually after an hour, the brothers found the Mushroom Military Base. The black dot in the sky grew larger and larger, signifying it was coming closer. It eventually landed, revealing to be Smithy's ship. Mario and Luigi jumped in a bush, watching carefully. The robot with Smithy's ghost in it walked out, followed by many troops along with Sparker and Crashed. The robot with Smithy's spirit spoke up (I'll just refer to it as Mecha-Smithy from now on)

"We must take back the Treasure of Mayhem kept inside here, by any means necessary, while no Mushroom people are in here now, robots were left behind, so be careful!" Mario recognized that voice. "Smithy." He whispered. Luigi was startled. "Smithy?! But I thought he was........." "So did I." Mario whispered back. Soon Toad and Yoshi and Toad caught up, 5 minutes after Mecha-Smithy went in with his troops. Mario gave them a recap. Toad gasped.

"Smithy?! How did he survive?" Mario stirred, then answered, 'I'm not sure. But we have to stop this Mayhem thing before he wrecks the base! And knowing Smithy, he has something very evil up his sleeves."


End file.
